Vision of Escaflowne: Return To Gaea
by MichiyoFujiwara
Summary: It's three months after Hitomi returned to earth from Gaea , both her and Van wish to see each other again. Does their wish come true? Someone has their eyes set on Hitomi, following her wherever she goes. What will happen..okay yeah i know bad summary..
1. Chapter 1

– After watching Vision of Escaflowne for like the second time in my life I was inspired to create a fanfic. I'm hoping people like it , as this is really a test to see if i should continue with the story and make sure intrest is actually there. So please send me your feedback on the story I want to know intrest is there.–

* * *

_**Vision of Escaflowne - Return to Gaea. -- Prologue.

* * *

**_**Earth:**

_It's been several months since my return to Earth from Gaea. I wonder how everyone's doing. Allen, Celena, Milerna, Dryden, Prince Chid, Merle and Van... Especially Van. I miss them so much. I wonder if they still remember me. I'd give anything to see them again. I've missed them . . . Van . . . more than I though I would. When one's in love and is away from the one they love I suppose that happens. Everyone's been telling me I look so depressed for these last two months. It's probably true no, it is true. If they could only know what I'm going through, if they knew where I had gone, what I had done, they'd understand why I am the way I am now. Yukari at first thought it was because she and Amano were going out, but it wasn't that, I was happy for them. It was because I had let something so precious to me slip out of my grasp. The one thing I regret mor than anything I've ever done was leave Gaea, and Van. I want to return to Gaea , I need to return to Gaea. I need to see Van again. But how?_

Hitomi had been writing in her journal, a journal she had started the day she left Gaea and returned to her life here on Earth. It was pretty late in the night she was lying in bed thinking of Van for the billionth time since she had left him and the others. It had been three months, three long and sad months. All she wanted was to return to that Beautiful world Gaea, the beautiful country that looked like a green Emerald. Fanelia, and return to the man she loved, Van, King of Fanelia.. She wanted that more than anything in the world, and if she wished hard enough maybe it would come true, things like that had come true in the past why not now.

**Fanelia:**

"Lord Van!" Merle shouted running up to Van, who was sitting on the edge of a fountain out in the castle grounds, embracing him in a hug as she always did every time she saw him. " Stop moping around already!" Merle bluntly stated.. " If you miss her that much then go get her!"

Van, looked at her with shock, then looked back down into the water of the fountain." I don't know if can, and besides that, what if she's forgotten me?" He questioned.

"Something tells me she hasn't and if I remember correctly she promised she wouldn't forget you" Merle said " also, where were you hiding when Hitomi was here! If you wish For something hard enough it will come true! Now go out there make your wish and bring her back!" Merle yelled pushing him out side this section of the grounds, toward where the Guymelef Escaflowne rested.

"Alright, Alright." Van said . " you know Merle if I didn't know better I'd say you miss her" Van said grinning as he walked backwards.

" Yeah well maybe I do" Merle said looking away crossing her arms at the same time.

"I'll bring her back, I promise. " Van said turning around heading toward where his guymelef Escaflowne rests. It was there that he found he was able to concentrate better. Once there he took off the pendant Hitomi had given him when they had parted, holding it in his hand. "I wish to see Hitomi again, and to bring her back tot his world" he thought and said aloud as hard as he could. Within minutes he was engulfed by the blue pillar of light he knew too well. Everyone in Gaea stopped to see what this light was, watching it, they had seen it before, when the strange girl from the Mystic Moon had left.

**Earth:**

The next day Hitomi had gone back to where it had all started, the track. This day felt special like a new adventure was right around the corner for her. She was right, a new adventure was right around the corner for her. She even had a bag of hers packed with as much of her things as she could fit in it. She had the bag sitting at about a hundred meters from her marking that spot and for old times sake she was going to run. She had long since given up on the track team. She no longer felt the drive she had before going to Gaea. She got into position 'focus everything on it' filled her mind and she did she focused everything on her goal, going back to Gaea and seeing Van again. She began to run, faster than she had gone before. She neared her bag. At the same instant a blue pillar of light formed in front of her as well as a figure, who slowly turned toward her. She tried to slow down and stop before she ran into whoever it was . Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough at slowing down and ran right into this person knocking him down to the ground. He fell backwards breaking her fall at least, she was now lying on top of him, completely embarrassed. It was at that moment that she realized who it was.

"V-Van?" she said her eyes wide with shock of seeing him, quickly getting off of him so she could get up.

"Hi-Hitomi?" he said looking at her, immediatly recognizing her, pulling her into a hug " I've missed you so much, so have the others" He said, hugging her tighter.

Hitomi began to blush but returned the hug "I've missed you too, Van, more than you could ever know."

"Come back with me, Come to Gaea, please, I should never have let you go the first time, I was a fool, I was in love with you, I still am. Please Hitomi, I came for you, because I love you." he said, after helping her back up to her feet, holding her hands between his.

Hitomi's eyes grew wide with surprise but not with shock, she had wanted this, her wish came true. "Oh Van" she said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into another hug, "Yes, yes I'll go back with you. Truth is I've been wishing that I could go back, so I could see you, so I could tell you I love you, and that I never want to leave you again. I never should have come back here, my life here ended the minute I met you." Hitomi said, as Van hugged her back tighter this time. They then released the hug.

"We should get going, before Merle starts to get worried, and you know how she is." Van said, smiling at Hitomi something he hadn't done in the longest time, sure he had smiled when his and Hitomi's minds were connected and they shared their thoughts with each other him on Gaea and her on Earth, he didn't want to worry her, but on the outside he never smiled.

"Yeah wouldn't want her to worry." Hitomi said picking up her bag that was sitting beside them. " you know for some reason I knew you'd be coming so I packed this bag, and came here, knowing you'd come here." she said walking over to him.

"Wha- really?" he asked, and she nodded. "Still predicting the future huh?"

"No more like a feeling, I gave up fortune-telling and all that, the day I got back here. I get the odd vision, but I keep them to myself, I don't want to guide people's futures anymore, I want them to guide and make their own futures. The only way I'd do it again, would be if it was absolutely vital to something. " Hitomi explained. "But anyway, let's go back."

Van nodded and held her tight with one arm, the other raising in the air with the pendant. " take us back to Gaea." he shouted both of them concentrating on that wish. Soon being engulfed by the blue pillar of light, being lifted off of the ground, and being sent back to Gaea, more specifically Fanelia.

What neither of them knew was that some guy had followed them into the pillar of light, that guy too being sent to Gaea, only a different area. He had his eye set on Hitomi, there was something about her, and he wanted to know what, he also had other reasons.


	2. why i haven't updated in like forever

I am so sorry for not updating I've been really busy with school and stuff these past two weeks I've been writing finals, and as of Tuesday my semester is over, I'm in college/university for those of you who are probably wondering. So winter breaks coming soon. I promise to update sometime in January as during the break I'll be at home with a computer that doesn't have the files and such I need to update. Just so you know I really do feel horrible about not updating..so please don't be mad at me.. School comes first for me... followed by roleplaying, drawing..and the webcomic I'm planning to start eventually... yes well once again I'm really sorry for not updating... and for this particular story... I still have to finish developing the rest of the story plus this new evil character.. Guess I should have done that before I started huh...


End file.
